Forever Love
by red-head7
Summary: a story of the growing carby relationship
1. Default Chapter

AUTHOR: Kersha  
  
EMAIL: noah_maura_er_lover@yahoo.com  
  
RATING: PG 13 (just to be safe) SPOILERS: none so far  
  
ARCHIVE: sure, just tell me first  
  
DISCLAIMER: since I'm not sitting in Hawaii I don't own E.R. or any of the characters. (Although I wish I did)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is just my first fic and I'm only 14 so be nice. Also this may become a crossover but I will tell you if that happens. Oh, and my title came from the Reba McEntire song "Forever Love"  
  
Chapter 1 "The Awakening"  
  
The sun peered into the bedroom window of John and Abby's apartment, gently awakening Abby. She smiled as John's breath warmed her neck. His face was buried into her neck as though he was about to kiss her, and his arm was draped protectingly over small waist. She gently got out of bed and turned the alarm clock off. It was only eight-thirty and neither of them had to go in until one, so John had plenty of time to sleep. The previous night's activities had left their clothes spread out across the whole apartment. She laughed to herself as she remembered the night before.  
  
Flashback *It was a good thing they didn't have a long way to go to get to their apartment from the El station because they couldn't wait. They entered the apartment building and as soon as they were in the elevator John's hands were all over her butt. Abby's hands also worked their way slowly down his back, all the while they were passionately kissing. They doors closed, but they suddenly opened again and an elderly woman boarded. But upon seeing the two, she smiled and exited again so that they could be alone. Finally they reached their floor and then the door. Abby hurriedly opened the door with her key, and then John pushed her in. Her purse landed on the floor and their clothes started coming off. They worked their way to the bedroom, never letting go of each other. They walked in the bedroom and shut the door behind them.* End Flashback  
  
She finally found his briefs and her black cotton tank-top. She put these on and went and got her coffee. Meanwhile John had awoken, and, smelling the coffee, had not been able to go back to sleep. He found a pair of his boxers to put on and headed towards the kitchen. Abby was standing at the counter sipping her coffee. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her small frame closer to his larger one. He planted a line of small kisses down the center of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She turned around and smiled at him as he stared deep into her eyes. He bent down and kissed her. "Last night was great, Abby" "It sure was" "Neither one of us goes in for another 4 hours, so, do you want to do it again?" "I'd love to"  
  
He picked her up and carried her into the room. He laid her on the bed and undressed, as did she. He lay down beside her and pulled the covers up.  
  
Well that's it for now, but hopefully I will add more (if you want me too) remember I am only 14 so be nice when you review, because I know you will! :) 


	2. We're Late!

AUTHOR: Kersha  
  
EMAIL: noah_maura_er_lover@yahoo.com  
  
RATING: PG 13 (just to be safe)  
  
SPOILERS: a few, just to be safe  
  
ARCHIVE: sure, just tell me first  
  
DISCLAIMER: since I'm not sitting in Hawaii I don't own E.R. or any of the characters. (Although I wish I did)  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Ok finally the second chapter is up! I hope this is just as good as the last one, if the last one was good. lol I really liked the 2 reviews I got. I wasn't going to update but my friend wouldn't leave me alone until I did. Please review, I know it is a short story, but like I said this is my first fic and need to know how I am doing. It only takes fifteen seconds so I would really appreciate it. Thanks, oh and, enjoy! *This chapter has been renamed, the next one was the one supposed to be titled "The Date".  
  
Chapter 2 "We're Late!"  
  
It was one-twenty and John and Abby were just boarding the El. After they had had their "fun", they had fallen asleep and John had woken up at ten after one. He woke Abby up and they were dressed and ready to go in ten minutes. Luckily it was only a ten minute ride from their house to County, but they were still late and Kerry was not going to be at all happy when they came in. Finally they came to their stop. The train hadn't even come to a complete stop yet but Abby jumped up, grabbed Carter's hand, and ran out the door with Carter trailing behind. She got to the top of the steps and started down when Carter pulled her up. "Slow down Abby, we're already late!" "I know but this is my second time being late.this week!" She grabbed his hand and started back down the steps. He had no choice but to follow as fast as he could. They got to the ambulance bay just as a rig was pulling up. John and Abby ran inside, and in 30 seconds they met paramedic Doris Pickman bringing in the little girl. "Fell off of the monkey bars at school and landed on her back. Has some soreness in her neck and a laceration on the back of her head." "Thanks Doris" John and Abby along with Yosh and a few other nurses lifted the young girl onto the bed. "Where's my mommy?!" "She'll be here soon honey, Abby will you go call her parents please?" "Sure" Abby left the trauma room and went to the front desk to find the number. All of the sudden she heard a noise that sent chills down her spine, it was Kerry, and she was yelling, at Abby. "Isn't this the second time this week you have been late? I am tired of you showing no responsibility Abby!" "Yes but I have a good excuse today!" "Oh really, and what might that be?" "The El got stopped on the track for a while because the train before us hit a dog and they had to clean it up." "Ok whatever. Just don't let it happen again"  
  
Kerry walked away and Abby let out a sigh of relief. Just then she heard Susan. "You are such a liar Abby" "Well I couldn't tell her why I was really late!" "I know, I was just giving you a hard time" She walked away and Abby got back to making her phone call. At this time John walked up to her. He waited till she got off of the phone and pulled her into his embrace. "I sent the little girl up to radiology to get a scan" "Mmm"  
  
Normally Abby would have had a medical question for him, but right now she was cherishing being in his arms. She turned around and kissed him gently on the lips. "You two love birds have 30 seconds to get busy with a patient or I'll stick my hook up both your asses!"  
  
It was Romano. They instantly ran away, still holding hands, giggling like a couple of school kids. They reached the Suture room and went inside.  
  
"How about going out tonight? You know to a fancy restaurant or something?" "I'd love to Dr. Lovebird"  
  
John rolled his eyes and kissed her again, this time there were no interruptions. 


End file.
